


Vengeance Won

by Merfilly



Category: Fifth Millenium (Stirling and Meier and Wehrstein)
Genre: Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-09
Updated: 2006-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan reflects on the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance Won

The tiny woman worried at the arm of her chair, glinting steel nails frazzling the wood to bits. She had her house back. Her business.

Habiku was dead. Her revenge was won, at a high cost, but won none the less. She had even put the need to avenge herself firmly behind her.

There was only the future now, a future carved here in F'talezon, or Brahvniki.

She looked up as her naZak lover, the woman from across the Lannic, walked into her office, cheerfully cursing the slowness of their adopted child Sova.

She could hear Shyll and Rilla going over the provisioning for the coming trade season.

She didn't need thoughts of vengeance to warm her insides.

She had found a family, in the madness of her quest.

With them to support her, she would find her son…and then all would be right.


End file.
